


call me, beep me (if you wanna reach me)

by ttamarrindo



Category: Day6, Day6 (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Texting, idek what to tag tbh, like myself, newsflash i love wonpil, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttamarrindo/pseuds/ttamarrindo
Summary: [7:13]wonking: YALLwonking: YALL THIS IS AN S.O.S(Or, the obligatory chatfic this fandom was lacking. Featuring a pining Wonpil, a very desperate Jae, lots of Brian exposure and one very confused Dowoon who still thinks xD is for the cool kids.aka i don't know what i'm doing with my life.)





	1. enter: guitar guy

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm actually a Serious Writer™ but like, I am stressed and sleep deprived and coffee just isn't cutting it anymore.
> 
> So here, have this trash. I hope it can at least make you guys laugh, or even just grin a little bit.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Personally I think it's clear enough but just to be safe:
> 
> wonking = wonpil  
> jaethebae= jae  
> bribri = brian  
> godwoon = dowoon
> 
> Also, Dowoon and Jae are roomates as are Wonpil and Brian.

_sweg squad_

[7:13]  
 **wonking** : YALL  
 **wonking** : YALL THIS IS AN S.O.S

[7:21]  
**wonking** : where you hoes at  
**wonking** : i see yall lurking in the chat square up im in need

[7:22]  
**godwoon** : what happened hyung  
**godwoon** : are u ok??

 **wonking** : no my sweet child i am not  
**wonking** : i dont think ill ever be ok again

 **godwoon** : hyung did u eat one of jackson hyungs brownies again??  
**godwoon** : do you need me to come get u?

 **wonking** : that happened once ok  
**wonking** : ONCE  
**wonking** : also im not high dowoon  
**wonking** : im in love 

[7:23]  
**bribri** : not this again  
**bribri** : you ‘fall in love’ every week

 **wonking** : this times for real tho

 **bribri** : that’s what you said last time 

**wonking** : i swear im not lying

 **bribri** : that’s what you said last time too  
**bribri** : and then you forgot all about it and went chasing after that lifeguard instead 

**wonking** : don't judge me u hypocrite i saw u ogling him too 

**bribri** : lies 

**godwoon** : brian hyung you asked me to choke you so he would come and try to save you 

**bribri** : that’s youngk hyung to you you little snitch 

[7:24]  
**jaethebae** : wtf happened wat did i miss

 **bribri** : you can literally scroll up and read you know  
**bribri** : you have eyes  
**bribri** : and glasses

 **jaethebae** : too much work  
**jaethebae** : im a busy man make me a recount 

**bribri** : all you do is lay in your couch and binge watch the office you slob 

**jaethebae** : like i said  
**jaethebae** : a very busy man 

**godwoon** : wonpil hyung got a new crush

 **jaethebae** : so nothing new then

 **wonking** : ITS NO CRUSH ITS TRUE LOVE  
**wonking** : guitar guys my soulmate i can feel it in my tummy

[7:25]  
**godwoon** : are u sure thats not the brownies hyung

 **wonking** : DOWOON IM NOT HIGH OK

 **bribri** : guitar guy???  
**bribri** : do you even know his name?

[7:26]  
**wonking** : … no  
**wonking** : *not yet  
**wonking** : im working on it

[7:27]  
**jaethebae** : so ur stalking the poor guy

 **wonking** : im gathering information  
**wonking** : sneakily

 **godwoon** : *cough* stalking *cough*

 **jaethebae** : u are hiding in your sweater n staring at him all creepy like arent u 

[7:28]  
**wonking** : do u wanna go hyung  
**wonking** : do i have to remind u of all that time u spend going over brian hyungs insta feed  
**wonking** : do i hyung 

[7:29]  
**godwoon** : hahahaHAHAHAHAaha  
**godwoon** : i smell roasted chicken

 **jaethebae** : so guitar guy  
**jaethebae** : you were saying

 **wonking** : thats right  
**wonking** : so there i was  
**wonking** : making my peaceful way through hongdae

[7:30]  
**bribri** : no wait hold up  
**bribri** : can we go back to the instagram thing please :)

 **wonking** : too late we’re back to me now

 **bribri** : we’re always talking about your love life tho  
**bribri** : cmon spill the tea on jae 

**jaethebae** : u bring that out wonpil and i show them all my receipts on you

[7:31]  
**wonking** : AS I WAS SAYING  
**wonking** : i was walking down hongdae to that little cafe where the cute barista works at when i turned a corner and there he was  
**wonking** : the most beautiful human being i have ever seen  
**wonking** : slowly strumming a guitar as he crooned his low voice to the sweet, sweet sounds of maroon 5

 **godwoon** : that use of the comma tho lol

 **wonking** : hush im speaking  
**wonking** : and i felt it instantly  
**wonking** : the connection  
**wonking** : the energy  
**wonking** : the love

 **jaethebae** : fuck off i have class in an hour  
**jaethebae** : i cant deal with this shit again

_**jaethebae** left the group chat  
**wonking** added **jaethebae** to the group chat_

[7:32]  
 **wonking** : no running away u asshole  
 **wonking** : i dealt with your pinning now you deal with mine

_**jaethebae** changed **wonking’s** name to ‘ **wonpining** ’_

[7:33]  
 **wonpining** : u know wat idc  
 **wonpining** : i accept my fate  
 **wonpining** : yall would pine too if you had seen those arms  
 **wonpining** : bOI THEM ARMS

[7:34]  
**godwoon** : hyung please

 **bribri** : yes wonpil please keep it in your pants  
**bribri** : we have an innocent child here

[7:35]  
**wonpining** : innocent my ass  
**wonpining** : you havent seen his laptop

 **godwoon** : hyuNG PLEASE

 **wonpining** : anyways  
**wonpining** : back to my adonis

[7:36]  
**bribri** : stop for a second  
**bribri** : you say he's cute but I want proof

 **wonpining** : back off bitch i called dibs  
**wonpining** : i saw him first hes mine  
**wonpining** : ur stuck with chicken face over there 

**jaethebae** : should i feel offended 

**bribri** : for the last time me and jaehyung are not dating

 **wonpining** : tell that to jaehyung hyung

[7:37]  
**godwoon** : savage

 **wonpining** : thks i try  
**wonpining** : ANYWAYS  
**wonpining** : so im like trying to see if i can approach him  
**wonpining** : maybe saunter up all smooth and suave like

 **jaethebae** : do u even know what suave means

[7:38]  
**wonpining** : yes  
**wonpining** : no thks to you tho  
**wonpining** : but hes all focused on his music completely inmersed

 **jaethebae** : wow inmersed such a big word  
**jaethebae** : didnt know you could use them

 **bribri** : its *immersed you both idiots

 **godwoon** : bawhahahahahaha jae hyung you roasted ursefl this time  
**godwoon** : lame xD

[7:39]  
**jaethebae** : remember who u room with brat  
**jaethebae** : whos gonna tuck u in at night huh  
**jaethebae** : who

 **godwoon** : im not a child hyung cmon

 **jaethebae** : stop using xd and we’ll talk then

 **godwoon** : its ironic tho  
**godwoon** : xD

_**jaethebae** changed **godwoon’s** name to ‘ **bbyxD** ’_

[7:40]

 **bbyxD** : low hyung  
**bbyxD** : very low ):

 **jaethebae** : shut up brat  
**jaethebae** : the adults r talking

[7:41]  
**wonpining** : can i continue 

**bribri** : please  
**bribri** : im kinda invested in this now

 **wonpining** : and he looks soooo cute all focused on the music  
**wonpining** : his lil nose all scrunched up and tongue between his teeth  
**wonpining** : (lowkey wishing those were MY teeth tbh lol)

 **jaethebae** : omg how thirsty can u get

[7:42]  
**bribri** : if thats your definition of lowkey  
**bribri** : then I dont wanna know what highkey is 

**wonpining** : like u have any right to kinkshame me u hypocrite 

**bribri** : what are you talking about

 **jaethebae** : yes wonpil what exactly are you talking about

 **bbyxD** : jae hyung ur desperate is showing xD

 **jaethebae** : shut up dowoon let wonpil talk

[7:42]  
**wonpining** : wait no i actually wanna live  
**wonpining** : i still havent gotten my date with guitar guy yet

 **bribri** : go ahead wonpil  
**bribri** : I dont have anything to hide

 **wonpining** : HA what bullshit  
**wonpining** : im talking just because of that blatant lie  
**wonpining** : like  
**wonpining** : we share a dorm  
**wonpining** : theres barely a wall between our rooms  
**wonpining** : i can hear everything  
**wonpining** : EVERYTHING  
**wonpining** : sometimes i wonder how i can ever be the same

 

[7:43]  
**jaethebae** : stop being a drama queen and spill already

 **wonpining** : ok so like  
**wonpining** : one night i was trying to study  
**wonpining** : keyword being _trying_ cause hyung here had invited over some company if you know what i mean

 **jaethebae** : we get it  
**jaethebae** : just get to the point 

[7:44]  
**wonpining** : have patience im getting there  
**wonpining** : so like i go over to his room to tell them to keep it down cause its like 1 in the morning and i had an exam tomorrow morning  
**wonpining** : and i hear it  
**wonpining** : clear as day

 **jaethebae** : GET TO THE FUCKING POINT

[7:44]  
**wonpining** : ok ok but like  
**wonpining** : dowoonie close ur eyes for a sec will u

 **bbyxD** : what why

 **wonpining** : bc ik how much you love brian hyung and you wont be able to see him the same way again after this  
**wonpining** : trust me ik i couldnt

[7:44]  
**bribri** : wait  
**bribri** : I remember now  
**bribri** : wonpil please dont  
**bribri** : please ill do anything

 **wonpining** : oh youll do anything?  
**wonpining** : really  
**wonpining** : really ... _daddy_

[7:45]  
**jaethebae** : omg  
**jaethebae** : no way  
**jaethebae** : NO FUCKING WAY

 **wonpining** : yes fuckign way  
**wonpining** : i heard it with my own two ears  
**wonpining** : screamed to the heavens by whoever brian had over that night  
**wonpining** : who i still suspect was the lifeguard btw

_**bribri** left the group chat_  
_**wonpining** added **bribri** to the group chat_  
_**wonpining** changed **bribri’s** name to ‘ **daddykang** ’_

[7:45]  
 **daddykang** : I hate you all so much

 **wonpining** : sure you do daddy  
**wonpining** : sure you do

 **bbyxD** : guys i dont get it  
**bbyxD** : jae hyung just came running through the living room  
**bbyxD** : he keeps screaming  
**bbyxD** : whats so funny

 **wonpining** : lol i think i broke him  
**wonpining** : but seriously tho  
**wonpining** : guitar guy  
**wonpining** : cutest thing ever istg

[7:46]  
**daddykang** : so we’re back to you now?

 **wonpining** : well if you wanna keep talking about your kinky ass then please by all means  
**wonpining** : go ahead

 **daddykang** : guitar guy is good thanks

 

[7:47]  
**wonpining** : good?  
**wonpining** : guitar guys fucking FINE  
**wonpining** : 11/10 would bang

 **jaethebae** : dont act like u actually have a chance  
**jaethebae** : u dont even know his name

 **wonpining** : baby steps  
**wonpining** : also  
**wonpining** : youve known brian hyung for how long again

 **jaethebae** : that has nothing to do with this

[7:48]  
**wonpining** : sure it doesnt  
**wonpining** : just sit there and listen hyung  
**wonpining** : be a good boy for daddy

 **daddykang** : wonpil i swear to god

 **bbyxD** : i still dont understand tho

[7:50]  
**wonpining** : wait omg i think guitar guy is leaving  
**wonpining** : fuck  
**wonpining** : give me a sec imma snap a pic real quick

 **daddykang** : this is gonna end bad

[7:53]  
**wonpining** : ABORT ABORT ABORT

 **daddykang** : called it

 **jaethebae** : what did u do now u idiot

[7:54]  
**wonpining** : I FOGROT TO TUNR OFF TTHE FUCKING FLASH  
**wonpining** : HE SAW ME  
**wonpining** : OH GOD

 **godwoon** : lol hahahAHAHAHA

 **wonpining** : DONT LAUGH AT ME U TRAITOR  
**wonpining** : WHAT DO I DO???!!!!  
**wonpining** : SWEET BABY JESUS HES COMING OVER  
**wonpining** : HE JUST SMIRKED AT ME  
**wonpining** : THAT RUDE LIL SHIT  
**wonpining** : WHAT DO I DO

[7:55]  
**bbyxD** : hyung whatever you do  
**bbyxD** : just don’t run away

 **wonpining** : TOO LATE  
**wonpining** : IM FUCKING FLEEING


	2. a picture says more than a thousand words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [1:16]  
>  **pettybackstabber** : rip in peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said I would be updating soon, I didn't expect it would be _this_ soon, but this fic is just too much fun to write. This is still a mess, but I hope you guys like the new chapter anyways. Starting from the next one they should be beta'd, yey!
> 
> * * *
> 
> jaethebae = jae  
> wonpining = wonpil  
> bbyxD = dowoon  
> daddykang = brian

_sweg squad_

[1:04]  
 **bbyxD** : hyung

[1:06]  
**daddykang** : yeah?

 **bbyxD** : other hyung 

[1:07]  
**jaethebae** : wats up

 **bbyxD** : other other hyung

 **daddykang** : dowoonie please  
**daddykang** : you gotta be more specific next time

[1:08]  
**jaethebae** : yeah like  
**jaethebae** : how can u call wonpil _hyung_ of all things

 **daddykang** : jaehyung thats not what I meant and you know it  
**daddykang** : can you not start shit up for once in your life

 **bbyxD** : wonpils older than me tho :/

 **jaethebae** : wonpils a manchild  
**jaethebae** : thats what he is  
**jaethebae** : more child than man tbh

[1:08]  
**daddykang** : oh like youre not?

 **jaethebae** : excuse you  
**jaethebae** : im a fully functional adult thk u very much

 **bbyxD** : hyung even i dont believe that

 **jaethebae** : wtf dowoon u traitor  
**jaethebae** : what have i done to deserve this

 **bbyxD** : you burned our dinner last night  
**bbyxD** : twice

 **jaethebae** : and?  
**jaethebae** : cooking is hard ok

 **bbyxD** : it was ramyeon hyung  
**bbyxD** : noddles and hot water  
**bbyxD** : how can you burn that

_**jaethebae** changed **bbyxD’s** name to **pettybackstabber**_

[1:10]  
 **pettybackstabber** : :(

 **daddykang** : and you call dowoon the petty one

 **jaethebae** : no comment  
**jaethebae** : also  
**jaethebae** : where tf is the manchild anyways  
**jaethebae** : im surprised he hasnt come screaming at me yet

[1:15]  
**pettybackstabber** : yeah i wanted to ask him something

 **daddykang** : he’s locked inside his room  
**daddykang** : wallowing 

**pettybackstabber** : why  
**pettybackstabber** : wats wrong with him

 **jaethebae** : wat isnt 

**daddykang** : can you not hyung  
**daddykang** : and im not really sure dowoonie  
**daddykang** : last night after the deal with guitar guy he came home and went straight to his room  
**daddykang** : there was a lot of screaming for a moment and then he went silent  
**daddykang** : he hasnt come out since

[1:16]  
**pettybackstabber** : rip in peace 

**jaethebae** : omg dowoon  
**jaethebae** : i cant deal with u

 **pettybackstabber** : wat  
**pettybackstabber** : wat did i do

 **daddykang** : I‘m not gonna answer that

[1:19]  
**jaethebae** : but seriously tho  
**jaethebae** : why is wonpil making such a big deal out of this  
**jaethebae** : he’ll get a new crush soon anyways

 **wonpining** : why?  
**wonpining** : WHY?  
**wonpining** : IMMA TELL U WHY

 **jaethebae** : oh god  
**jaethebae** : forget i asked

 **pettybackstabber** : too late  
**pettybackstabber** : you have summoned him

[1:20]  
**wonpining** : HE WAS MY SOULMATE  
**wonpining** : IT WAS LOVE 

**jaethebae** : i really dont wanna hear it  
**jaethebae** : someone please stop him

 **daddykang** : theres no stopping him you idiot  
**daddykang** : you’ve set him on a rampage

[1:21]  
**wonpining** : i had it all figured out  
**wonpining** : i was planning a july wedding  
**wonpining** : right by the beach  
**wonpining** : i heard busan is lovely that time of the year  
**wonpining** : now its over 

**daddykang** : it never even started to begin with

 **wonpining** : shut up  
**wonpining** : now he must think im a creep :((((((  
**wonpining** : or worse  
**wonpining** : a stalker

 **daddykang** : you kinda are tho

 **jaethebae** : but thats good dont worry  
**jaethebae** : now he wont be disappointed in the long run 

**wonpining** : wow  
**wonpining** : the disrespect  
**wonpining** : what good hyungs u both are

 **daddykang** : for real tho  
**daddykang** : you guys didnt even talk

 **wonpining** : WE SHARED A MOMENT  
**wonpining** : not that im surprised you dont get it hyung  
**wonpining** : you dont understand romance  
**wonpining** : wouldnt know love if it hit u in the face

[1:22]  
**daddykang** : excuse me  
**daddykang** : I aced my last composition project  
**daddykang** : best love song in the whole class  
**daddykang** : the professor praised my sincerity with the lyrics and my deep understanding of my feelings  
**daddykang** : I can do romance

 **wonpining** : need I remind you that you wrote the whole thing based on burgers  
**wonpining** : at 2 in the morning  
**wonpining** : while drunk

 **pettybackstabber** : lmfao hahahHAHA  
**pettybackstabber** : is the why there were grease stains on the music sheet

 **daddykang** : shut up  
**daddykang** : both of you  
**daddykang** : it’s called a creative process  
**daddykang** : completely valid

[1:23]  
**jaethebae** : cmon brian  
**jaethebae** : not even im that lame

 **pettybackstabber** : thats right  
**pettybackstabber** : ur worse

 **wonpining** : oooh dowoonies about to spill some hot tea 

**jaethebae** : dont brat

 **daddykang** : no no  
**daddykang** : please do :)

[1:24]  
**pettybackstabber** : its not my fault you always leave ur laptop open hyung  
**pettybackstabber** : i cant be blamed if i see ur files  
**pettybackstabber** : *by mistake

 **wonpining** : smooth dowoon  
**wonpining** : real smooth 

[1:25]  
**daddykang** : keep talking

 **pettybackstabber** : hyung has this one file  
**pettybackstabber** : its inside his song lyrics folder  
**pettybackstabber** : its named ‘inspiration<3’

 **jaethebae** : dowoon dont

 **pettybackstabber** : and the only thing inside are pictures of brian hyung

[1:26]  
**wonpining** : HAHAHAHA  
**wonpining** : i cant believe u hyung  
**wonpining** : the hypocrisy  
**wonpining** : youre pining even worse than i am

 **jaethebae** : wtf dowoon  
**jaethebae** : i trusted you

 **pettybackstabber** : you shouldnt have  
**pettybackstabber** : xD

 **wonpining** : savage

[1:27]  
**daddykang** : jae hyung

 **jaethebae** : dont  
**jaethebae** : we will not talk about this  
**jaethebae** : never  
**jaethebae** : ever

_**wonpining** changed **jaethebae’s** name to ‘ **jaethelame** ’_

**jaethelame** : i will gut you in ur sleep

 **wonpining** : lets see u try chicken limbs

[1:28]  
**daddykang** : no one will gut anyone  
**daddykang** : i dont want blood on my dorm

 **wonpining** : yeah  
**wonpining** : i already have to clean up enough for the both of us

 **daddykang** : im just gonna ignore that

 **wonpining** : just like u do to our laundry right?

[1:29]  
**daddykang** : anyways  
**daddykang** : wasn't there something you wanted to ask wonpil over here dowoonie

 **pettybackstabber** : oh yeah  
**pettybackstabber** : hyung did you manage to get that pic of guitar guy?????

 **wonpining** : oh dowoon  
**wonpining** : youre a fool

[1:30]  
**jaethelame** : so u didnt

 **daddykang** : all that was for nothing?  
**daddykang** : seriously?

 **wonpining** : A FOOL TO THINK I WOULD FAIL  
**wonpining** : let a guy finish will u  
**wonpining** : what do u guys take me for  
**wonpining** : a failure?

 **jaethelame** : pretty much yeah

 **wonpining** : no hyung thats u projecting  
**wonpining** : anyways prepare ur eyes im gonna send it  
**wonpining** : (tho none of u assoles deserve to lay eyes upon that beauty)  
**wonpining** :

[1:31]  
**daddykang** : oh  
**daddykang** : _oh_

 **wonpining** : i said back off bitch  
**wonpining** : u can appreciate his beauty from afar

 **jaethelame** : yes please

 **daddykang** : no you idiot  
**daddykang** : its not ‘oh he’s hot’  
**daddykang** : I’m not suicidal enough for that  
**daddykang** ; but oh as in ‘oh I know him’

 

[1:32]  
**wonpining** : wat  
**wonpining** : hold the fuck up  
**wonpining** : you know guitar guy  
**wonpining** : YOU KNOW GUITAR GUY AND YOU DIDNT SAY ANYTHING  
**wonpining** : the betrayal  
**wonpining** : i cant believe youve been hiding my soulmate from me all this time 

**daddykang** : well I didn’t know who he was now did I?  
**daddykang** : also  
**daddykang** : he’s not your soulmate  
**daddykang** : that’s park sungjin

[1:33]  
**jaethelame** : oh yeah i know him too  
**jaethelame** : hes one of the TAs for music theory class isnt he? 

**daddykang** : that’s right

 **jaethelame** : cool dude

 **wonpining** : why the fuck does everyone know him  
**wonpining** : more importantly  
**wonpining** : why didnt anyone tell me  
**wonpining** : fakes ass friends 

**pettybackstabber** : hey

 **wonpining** : not you dowoon

[1:34]  
**daddykang** : be careful wonpil  
**daddykang** : you gotta be nicer to me now

 **wonpining** : and why would I do that u traitor

 **daddykang** : oh I dont know  
**daddykang** : maybe cause I have guitar guy’s phone number? 

**wonpining** : wat  
**wonpining** : OMG  
**wonpining** : hyung give it to me  
**wonpining** : now

 **daddykang** : ask nicely

 **wonpining** : *please

[1:35]  
**daddykang** : you can do better than that  
**daddykang** : I wanna see you beg for it

 **wonpining** : your kink is showing hyung  
**wonpining** : or should i call u daddy 

**pettybackstabber** : oooooOOOHhh good one

 **jaethelame** : wonpil this is not gonna end good for u

[1:36]  
**daddykang** : youre such a brat wonpil  
**daddykang** : you want his number?  
**daddykang** : fine

 **wonpining** : omg really?

 **daddykang** : yeah I’m gonna give it to you  
**daddykang** : but first  
**daddykang** : I’m gonna introduce you like you deserve 

**jaethelame** : oh shit

 **wonpining** : wait hyung  
**wonpining** : what do you mean by that  
**wonpining** : introduce me how  
**wonpining** : hyung

[1:37]  
**daddykang** : :)

 **wonpining** : hyung please

* * *

[1:38]  
hi, sungjin-ssi?

[1:40]  
Yes?  
Who’s this?

[1:40]  
oh I’m brian kang  
from your junior music theory class

 

[1:40]  
Oh  
Hi, Brian-ssi  
Do you need help with this week’s project?

 

[1:41]  
not exactly  
this is probably going to sound weird but  
were you busking near hongdae the other day?

 

[1:41]  
Yes I was  
Why? 

[1:42]  
ok so  
this is going to sound even weirder  
the thing is  
i’ve got a friend who saw you  
and he might have uh  
you know what  
it’s easier to just show you

 

[1:43]  
_you sent an image_  
_you sent an image_

 

[1:44]  
Oh  
I see  
What am I supposed to do with this?

[1:44]  
I dont know  
tbh I hadn't thought that far  
but here’s the idiot's number anyways  
_you shared a contact_

* * *

_sweg squad_

[1:56]  
 **wonpining** : HYUNG WHAT DID U DO  
 **wonpining** : WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM

 **daddykang** : I didnt say anything

 **jaethelame** : bullshit  
**jaethelame** : i wanna know

 **pettybackstabber** : me too

[1:57]  
**daddykang** : I didnt say anything to him  
**daddykang:** honestly  
**daddykang** : but you know how the saying goes dont you?

 **wonpining** : what saying

 **daddykang** : a picture says more than a thousand words  


**jaethelame** : u did not  
**jaethelame** : holy shit 

**pettybackstabber** : wat  
**pettybackstabber** : wat did hyung do

 **jaethelame** : im pretty sure he just screenshotted wonpils rant about marriage and soulmates  
**jaethelame** : and send it to sungjin

[1:58]  
**daddykang** : :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe I love petty revenge.
> 
> Please do tell me if you liked this or if it made you laugh. I'm a sucker for any kind of feedback too so please drop a comment or leave me a mssg on my [tumblr](https://jahehyung.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Next chapter should have an actual sungpil conversation (finally). Honestly I'm just making this up as I go.


	3. new phone who dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **wonpining** : jae hyung Capitalized something  
>  **wonpining** : hes lazy af and doesnt know the meaning of caps  
>  **wonpining** : that means its something big  
>  **wonpining** : so spill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses at this point.
> 
> Big thanks to [J](http://noa-noa-noa.tumblr.com/) for proofreading this for me<3
> 
> * * *
> 
> wonpining = wonpil  
> pettybackstabber = dowoon  
> jaethelame = jae  
> daddykang = brian

[4:54]  
Hi  
Wonpil-ssi?

[5:03]  
new phone who dis

[5:04]  
Oh  
Hahaha  
We haven't talked before actually  
I’m sorry if I’m bothering  
I’m Park Sungjin

[5:04]  
yes ok  
and?

[5:05]  
Doesn't the name ring a bell?

[5:05]  
not really no  
should it?

[5:05]  
Um  
Maybe

[5:06]  
sorry but  
i dont know u  
so bye i guess

[5:06]  
Wait!  
Maybe you know me by another name?  
Guitar guy?

[5:06]  
oh  
OH  
HOLy shit hi  
yes hi hello

[5:06]  
Hi :)  
I was wondering about some screenshots a friend of yours send me a few days ago…

[5:06]  
shit  
oh god  
please dont take them seriously ok  
i was kidding i swear  
those were meant to be private i just have very bitter friends

[5:07]  
Oh  
So you don’t think my arms are nice?  
I’m hurt :(

[5:07]  
THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT  
you have nice arms  
very nice  
100% would let you choke me  
oh god fuck  
please forget i said that

[5:08]  
I don’t think I want to honestly

[5:08]  
wat

[5:08]  
I’m actually kind of flattered  
I didn't think I was handsome enough to deserve a stalker :)

[5:08]  
IM NOT A STALKER YOU ASS  
i just stared for a bit  
thats all  
cant blame a guy for enjoying the view

[5:09]  
View as in me though right?

[5:09]  
u know what  
im just gonna shut up now before i embarrass myself anymore  
bye

[5:10]  
No please!  
I’m sorry, I was kidding  
I just wanted to talk  
Honest

[5:11]  
look if you wanna get an arrest warrant or something  
just do it ok  
i promise ill stay away

[5:11]  
I don’t know about an arrest warrant  
What about a date though?

* * *

_sweg squad_

[5:12]  
 **wonpining** : IM SCREAMING  
 **wonpining** : KSJDFI  
 **wonpining** : OMFG

 **pettybackstabber** : what happened hyung

 **jaethelame** : why do u bother to ask dowoon  
**jaethelame** : its wonpil  
**jaethelame** : he doesnt need a reason to begin screaming in the first place

[5:13]  
**daddykang** : let’s not jump to conclusions guys  
**daddykang** : let him explain

 **wonpining** : thank u hyung  
**wonpining** : ur the only true friend i have in this group of assholes

 **daddykang** : of course :)  
**daddykang** : (my bet is on him finding about The List tho)

 **pettybackstabber** : hyung lol

 **jaethelame** : no way  
**jaethelame** : there wouldve been a whole lot more keyboard smashes if itd been The List

[5:14]  
**wonpining** : wat r u guys talking about  
**wonpining** : wat list

 **daddykang** : what

 **pettybackstabber** : oh oh

 **wonpining** : u mentioned a list  
**wonpining** : and its got smt to do with me

 **jaethelame** : please  
**jaethelame** : not everything revolves around u wonpil 

**wonpining** : but u said i would be mad if i found out  
**wonpining** : what are u assholes hiding from me this time speak up

[5:15]  
**daddykang** : it’s not that big of a deal  
**daddykang** : honest  
**daddykang** : what happened to you tho?

 **wonpining** : nuh uh  
**wonpining** : im not letting this go  
**wonpining** : jae hyung Capitalized something  
**wonpining** : hes lazy af and doesnt know the meaning of caps  
**wonpining** : that means its something big  
**wonpining** : so spill

[5:16]  
**jaethelame** : werent you just screaming about something

 **wonpining** : im not falling for that  
**wonpining** : if u assholes are not gonna tell me  
**wonpining** : then dowoon will  
**wonpining** : wont u dowoonie 

**pettybackstabber** : jae hyung is threatening to throw me out of the dorm if i do  
**pettybackstabber** : sorry :/

[5:17]  
**wonpining** : dowoon  
**wonpining** : think this through  
**wonpining** : out of everyone here im the one whos known you the longest

 **daddykang** : that doesn’t mean he loves you more tho

 **jaethelame** : or that he’s gonna spill

 **wonpining** : oh i know  
**wonpining** : but it does mean that ive got the most shit on him

[5:18]  
**pettybackstabber** : hyung please  
**pettybackstabber** : i got an exam tomorrow and all my stuffs in there

 **wonpining** : shouldnt have procrastinated so much then  
**wonpining** : spill yoon dowoon

 **jaethelame** : im not kidding little snitch i will lock you out and throw away ur key

 **pettybackstabber** : why are you all so mean :((((

 **wonpining** : you assholes made me this way  
**wonpining** : you gotta do what you gotta do to survive  
**wonpining** : jae hyung was just born that way the salty chicken  
**wonpining** : now  
**wonpining** : whats The List

[5:19]  
**pettybackstabber** : its a thing brian and jae hyungs did after that time you got dumped by the football player

 **jaethelame** : DOWOON I SWEAR TO GOD

 **wonpining** : wat  
**wonpining** : wat is it dowoon keep going

[5:21]  
**wonpining** : answer me brat  
**wonpining** : wats on the list

 **daddykang** : honestly wonpil it’s not that big of a deal

 **wonpining** : ill decide whats a big deal and what isnt  
**wonpining** : dowoon cmon answer ur hyung  
**wonpining** : otherwise ill tell them all about halloween freshman year

 **pettybackstabber** : hyung please dont  
**pettybackstabber** : i really cant fail this exam  
**pettybackstabber** : jae hyung is going to throw my books out of the window  
**pettybackstabber** : we live in the seventh floor  
**pettybackstabber** : hyung please

[5:22]  
**daddykang** : jae thats not nice

 **wonpining** : keep ur kinky ass out of this hyung  
**wonpining** : dowoon talk

 **pettybackstabber** : hyung its calc i really cant fail calc

 **wonpining** : ok so freshman year

 **pettybackstabber** : hyung

 **wonpining** : we are at this party right  
**wonpining** : and dowoon just gets fucking wasted  
**wonpining** : slurring and stumbling around and flirting with the furniture  
**wonpining** : the whole deal  
**wonpining** : probably his first time drinking something other than beer

[5:23]  
**daddykang** : lies  
**daddykang** : dowoonie’s an innocent child

 **wonpining** : no but get this  
**wonpining** : he gets himself into a beer pong game  
**wonpining** : bets that he can win

 **pettybackstabber** : hyung stop ill tell you ok

 **jaethelame** : think of ur gpa dowoon

 **pettybackstabber** : why are you like this :(((

[5:24]  
**wonpining** : of course  
**wonpining** : he loses

 **daddykang** : and where the hell were you?

 **wonpining** : i dont remember tbh  
**wonpining** : probably getting some action unlike some people here  
**wonpining** : what i do remember tho  
**wonpining** : is dowoon’s dare for losing at beer pong

 **pettybackstabber** : please hyung  
**pettybackstabber** : the list is just a sdkjarbca  
**pettybackstabber** : adjcwlifv he l pxadf

[5:25]  
**jaethelame** : ignore that  
**jaethelame** : dowoons fine

 **daddykang** : do I even want to ask

 **jaethelame** : not really no

 **wonpining** : anyways  
**wonpining** : so the guys he was playing against stuff him into a closet with costume  
**wonpining** : and then  
**wonpining** : he walks out  
**wonpining** : and he’s wearing an honest to god slutty nurse costume

[5:26]  
**jaethelame** : omfg

 **daddykang** : LIES

_**jaethelame** changed **pettybackstabber** ’s name to ‘ **nursedowoonie** ’_

**nursedowoonie** : why do you attack me like this

 **wonpining** : because we know you can patch yourself back up  
**wonpining** : u did go to nursing school didnt u

 **nursedowoonie** : youre all the worst :(((

[5:27]  
**wonpining** : anyways  
**wonpining** : tell me wat The List is already  
**wonpining** : ive got more where that came from  
**wonpining** : remember homecoming last year?

 **nursedowoonie** : fine

 **jaethelame** : dowoon

 **nursedowoonie** : no i wont take any more embarrassment  
**nursedowoonie** : the list is a tally brian and jae hyungs keep of all the people you have ever ‘fallen in love with’ and then got dumped by after a week  
**nursedowoonie** : jae hyung has it taped to our fridge

 **wonpining** : wat  
**wonpining** : i cant believe u guys

[5:27]  
**daddykang** : it’s just so we know who to keep away from you  
**daddykang** : honest

 **jaethelame** : yeah brian always tries to intimidate them and drags me along  
**jaethelame** : theres like 20 names there

 **wonpining** : u know wat idc  
**wonpining** : because guess wat  
**wonpining** :

_**wonpining** changed **wonpining** ’s name to ‘ **wonGAME** ’_

[5:28]  
 **jaethelame** : holy fucjing shit  
 **jaethelame** : i cant believe my own eyes  
 **jaethelame** : i think i need new glasses

 **daddykang** : your glasses don’t even have lenses in the first place you fake hipster

 **jaethelame** : 1 im not hipster im vintage get ur facts right brian  
**jaethelame** : 2 only you of all people would get a date out of the guy you stalked wonpil

 **wonGAME** : how many times do i gotta say THAT I DIDNT STALK HIM  
**wonGAME** : also looks whose pining now hyung  
**wonGAME** : HA  
**wonGAME** : HA  
**wonGAME** : HA

 **nursedowoonie** : that was so smooth tho

 **wonGAME** : IK RIGHT  
**wonGAME** : u assholes can say goodbye to that list  
**wonGAME** : i got my man now

[5:29]  
**daddykang** : you do realise you haven’t answered him right  
**daddykang** : it’s been like 20 minutes since you’ve read his text

 **wonGAME** : oh  
**wonGAME** : fuck  
**wonGAME** : gotta go bye

[5:30]

_**jaethelame** changed **wonGAME’s** name to ‘ **wonFAIL** ’_

**jaethelame** : should i add guitar guy to the list or nah

 **daddykang** : you know what  
**daddykang** : I got a feeling we should wait a bit on this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know what you thought because I'm having waaaay too much fun writing this but I still don't know if that's just me being weird or not. Also Dowoon ily bby and I'm sorry.
> 
> As always, find me on [tumblr](https://jahehyungtumblr.com/) and come scream with me about day6 <3
> 
> Next chap, Sungjin finally gets added to the group chat.


	4. can't relate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **wonFail** : I KNEW IT  
>  **wonFail** : I KNEW IT WAS YOU  
>  **wonFail** : afcaf hyuNG YOU LIED TO ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years... I'm so so sorry. School's been a pain in the ass lately and I'm in the middle of exam season so time is short right now. This is unbeta'ed and I read it over like once?? I wanted to post something so bad but I'm sorry in advance if this is a mess. You guys have given this fic so much love and I'm so so grateful <3<3 I never thought this would get this kind of response honestly this is the fic I go to to de-stress and I'm so happy you guys like it so much I would hate to let any of you down/ cries
> 
> Anyways yes, I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope this doesn't disappoint.
> 
> * * *
> 
> jaethelame = jae  
> nursedowoonie = dowoon  
> daddykang = brian  
> wonFAIL = wonpil

_sweg squad_

[7:05]  
 **jaethelame** : guys im here i see him  
 **jaethelame** : where u all at we’re losing him

[7:13]  
**wonFail** : ?????

**jaethelame** : fuck  
**jaethelame** : wrong chat 

**wonFail** : whats going on  
**wonFail** : guys  
**wonFail** : ?????

[7:15]  
**wonFail** : guys

* * *

_ProtectKimWonpil2017_

[7:16]  
 **jaethelame** : guys im here i see him

 **daddykang** : where 

**jaethelame** : theyre by the cafe near the art department

**daddykang** : the seedy one or the fancy one?

[7:17]  
**jaethelame** : fancy  
**jaethelame** : hes splurging for him apparently 

**daddykang** : good  
**daddykang** : he should  
**daddykang** : Im almost there hyung dont do anything stupid 

**jaethelame** : excuse you  
**jaethelame** : if anyone is gonna fuck up its you brian  
**jaethelame** : im the master of deception 

[7:18]  
**nursedowoonie** : i still think this is a bad idea

**daddykang** : doowon-ah we’re doing this for wonpili  
**daddykang** : is not like we’re gonna meddle 

**nursedowoonie** : we already are meddling tho  
**nursedowoonie** : like  
**nursedowoonie** : i can see you hiding behind that plant hyung  
**nursedowoonie** : hyung no stop that’s not helping 

[7:19]  
**nursedowoonie** : hyung

[7:20]  
**nursedowoonie** : shit

* * *

_sweg squad_

[7:21]  
 **wonFail** : BRIAN HYUNG  
 **wonFail** : IS THAT YOU  
 **wonFail** : I SEE YOU DONT TRY TO HIDE

 **jaethelame** : what are you on about  
**jaethelame** : arent you on a date with your supposed soulmate 

**wonFail** : I AM  
**wonFail** : and apparently so is BRIAN HYUNG  
**wonFail** : square up hyung ik its you hiding behind that plant 

[7:22]  
**daddykang** : no its not  
**daddykang** : youre just being paranoid  
**daddykang** : you think I’d actually crash your date?

**jaethelame** : yeah wonpil that kinda hurts  
**jaethelame** : look if you want proof hes with me

**jaethelame** : 

**jaethelame** : honestly wonpil talk about drama 

[7:23]  
**wonFail** : oh  
**wonFail** : sorry i guess

**daddykang** : its okay  
**daddykang** : just go enjoy your date

**wonFail** : right yes  
**wonFail** : sorry bye

* * *

_SaveKimWonpil2017_

[7:24]  
 **daddykang** : well that was close

 **jaethelame** : yeah no shit  
**jaethelame** : just put down the stupid plant and come hide with me

**daddykang** : cant believe wonpil believed it  
**daddykang** : that selca is so _old_  
**daddykang** : my hair’s not even red anymore

**jaethelame** : yes well wonpils a bit too starstruck to think straight rn  
**jaethelame** : HA see what i did there  
**jaethelame** : also park sungjins got game man

[7:25]  
**daddykang** : amen to that  
**daddykang** : speaking of starstruck tho  
**daddykang** : ...you keep our old selcas hyung?

**jaethelame** : shut up i just saved your sorry ass show me some gratitude 

**daddykang** : aww hyung I can see you blushing from all the way over here  
**daddykang** : cute

**jaethelame** : brian istg put the plant down and come hide before they see you

**daddykang** : fine  
**daddykang** : wheres dowoonie at?

[7:26]  
**nursedowoonie** : still thinking this is a bad idea

**jaethelame** : read ✔️

**nursedowoonie** : hyungs please reconsider

**daddykang** : read ✔️

* * *

_sweg squad_

[9:44]  
 **wonFail** : yall i think im in love

 **nursedowoonie** : werent u already tho hyung

**jaethelame** : yeah lol did you fall in love with his dick too or what

**wonFail** : RUDE JAE HYUNG  
**wonFail** : and no  
**wonFail** : i mean tbh i probably will cause HANDS but we just talked  
**wonFail** : and it was nice  
**wonFail** : really nice

[9:45]  
**daddykang** : thats great wonpil Im glad you had a good time on your date

**wonFail** : thanks hyung  
**wonFail** : and im really sorry about thinking that was you behind the rose bush 

**daddykang** : they were poppies but its okay

**wonFail** : wat

**daddykang** : wat

**jaethelame** : goddamnit brian 

**nursedowoonie** : hyung lmfao 

[9:46]  
**wonFail** : I KNEW IT  
**wonFail** : I KNEW IT WAS YOU  
**wonFail** : afcaf hyuNG YOU LIED TO ME

**daddykang** : it was jaes idea

**jaethelame** : wow backstabber how quick are you to betray me  
**jaethelame** : wheres the loyalty brian huh  
**jaethelame** : where

**daddykang** : dowoon was there too

[9:47]  
**nursedowoonie** : nuh uh dont drag me down like this  
**nursedowoonie** : i told you two it was a bad idea

**wonFail** : asdaf ICANT BELIVE TIHS  
**wonFail** : YOU THREE FOLLOWED ME ON MY DATE WTF

**daddykang** : we were just looking out for you  
**daddykang** : honest

**jaethelame** : yeah  
**jaethelame** : sungjin is a bit shady 

[9:48]  
**nursedowoonie** : jae hyung didnt you just say he had game????

**jaethelame** : yeah and thats exactly why im worried  
**jaethelame** : wonpil falls for everyone who so much as bats an eye at him  
**jaethelame** : we were making sure he didnt get hurt 

**wonFail** : ok first  
**wonFail** : as sweet as that may be YOURE THE ONES BEING SHADY  
**wonFail** : if you want to make sure im ok then you talk to ME  
**wonFail** : like _normal people_ jesus

[9:49]  
**jaethelame** : *its jaesus actually  
**jaethelame** : but ok i see ur point 

**daddykang** : yeah sorry  
**daddykang** : we may have overreacted 

**wonFail** : ‘may have’ please  
**wonFail** : you definitely did  
**wonFail** : im forgiving you guys cause even tho youre dicks youre nice dicks who tried to do something kind  
**wonFail** : i think  
**wonFail** : either way you all still owe me big 

[9:51]  
**daddykang** : fair enough 

**nursedowoonie** : i still stand by it that i tried to stop them but ok

**jaethelame** : duly noted  
**jaethelame** : also speaking about nice dicks 

**wonFail** : hyung NO

[9:52]  
**jaethelame** : chill i was just making sure i didnt have to castrate anyone 

**wonFail** : we literally just had a talk about dealing with your issues like normal people hyung  
**wonFail** : cant you remember 

**jaethelame** : cant relate 

[9:53]  
**wonFail** : hyung

**jaethelame** : im joking im joking 

**wonFail** : ok so  
**wonFail** : i get that for this to stop you overprotective assholes need to understand that sungjin is a nice guy  
**wonFail** : so im adding him to the gc so you guys can see he means no harm  
**wonFail** : play nice

_**wonFAIL** added **Park Sungjin** to the group chat_

**Park Sungjin** : Hello everyone  
 **Park Sungjin** : Are these your friends, Wonpil-ssi?

 **wonFail** : unfortunately

[9:54]  
**nursedowoonie** : lol hi sungjin  
**nursedowoonie** : *sungjinssi  
**nursedowoonie** : (woa im kinda intimidated this hyung uses proper punctuation xD)

**Park Sungjin** : Ah, hahah  
**Park Sungjin** : Dowoonie is it? 

**daddykang** : that’s dowoon actually  
**daddykang** : please ignore the screen names we can get petty sometimes  
**daddykang** : Im brian its nice to talk to you again 

**Park Sungjin** : It’s okay  
**Park Sungjin** : And yes it’s certainly nice, thank you for sharing Wonpil-ssi’s contact with me 

**[9:55]  
** **jaethelame** : yeah yeah whatever  
**jaethelame** : im jae  
**jaethelame** : tho its hyung to you  
**jaethelame** : and now that the introductions are over i need to ask you one very important question 

**Park Sungjin** : Yes? 

**jaethelame** : did you or did you not touch wonpils dick 

**wonFail** : HYUNG 

**nursedowoonie** : xD 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please I beg you tell me what you thought, comments keep me alive and writing guys.
> 
> As always find me on [tumblr](https://jahehyung.tumblr.com/) and come die with me bc the comeback is so close and Brian Kang is back at it again with the emo songs.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also, be prepared bc as soon as school lets up I'm going to hit you guys with so many fics I swear I've been collecting ideas like crazy I just need time~~


	5. asking for a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [11:23]  
>  **jaethelame** : im seriously freaking out ok  
>  **jaethelame** : i dont remember what happened last night  
>  **jaethelame** : like   
> **jaethelame** : at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry i know i haven't updated since forever i'm sorry please forgive me. i've been writing other (more serious) stuff but i haven't forgotten about this fic!! i hope this doesn't disappoint adcvv it' been so long since i've written i chap for this i think i lost the flow but well, i'm trying to get back into it so, yeah sorry. also this is longer than normal take it as an apology <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> cause it's been so long:
> 
> nursedowoonie = dowoon   
> jaethelame = jae  
> daddykang = brian (i cringe)   
> wonFail = wonpil   
> Park Sungjin = well you guys can guess that one

_sweg squad_

[11:03]  
 **jaethelame** : so about last night  
 **jaethelame** : did we uh ya know  
 **jaethelame** : do the uh  
 **jaethelame** : the thing

[11:05]   
**jaethelame** : pls answer im lowkey freaking out do you remember what happened last night???

[11:12]  
 **nursedowoonie** : uh hyung  
 **nursedowoonie** : you sure you got the right chat..?

**jaethelame** : ah fuck  
 **jaethelame** : not again 

[11:13]  
 **wonFail** : im starting to think you do that on purpose tbh   
**wonFail** : you don’t even need glasses how can you fuck up so bad

**jaethelame** : stf it was a mistake  
 **jaethelame** : just   
**jaethelame** : ignore the last few mssgs 

[11:14]  
 **wonFail** : nuh uh   
**wonFail** : my drama senses are tingling   
**wonFail** : spill hyung what happened 

**jaethelame** : its nothing  
 **jaethelame** : does anyone know why bri isnt answering txts tho  
 **jaethelame** : asking for a friend

**nursedowoonie** : all your friends are already in this chat lmao hyung

**jaethelame** : like you can talk brat we 4 are the only contacts on your phone

**nursedowoonie** : not true >:(

**wonFail** : your mom doesnt count dowoonah  
 **jaethelame** : anyways brian??   
**jaethelame** : anyone know where he is??

[11:15]  
 **Park Sungjin** : He’s in Music Theory Class right now. He’s taking a test. 

**wonFail** : u mean the class ur supposed to be ta-ing rn ?

**nursedowoonie** : lol busted hyung  
 **nursedowoonie** : who knew sungjin would be like this 

[11:16]  
 **Park Sungjin** : Like what? Am I missing something?

**nursedowoonie** : like _this_  
 **nursedowoonie** : A Rebel 

**wonFail** : dowoonah omfg you think texting in class counts as being a rebel??  
 **wonFail** : child please

**jaethelame** : how cute

[11:17]  
 **wonFail** : jae hyung don’t act like ur soOOO cool either  
 **wonFail** : ur concept of party night involves binge watching the office and gorging yourself on pizza

**Park Sungjin** : Sounds nice to me. 

**wonFail** : oh sungjin honey   
**wonFail** : ill show you what a good night really means ;)

**jaethelame** : help i think im gonna throw up  
 **jaethelame** : that was so greasy 

**nursedowoonie** : same   
**nursedowoonie** : this feels like watching your parents kiss 

**wonFail** : both of you shut up   
**wonFail** : at least i’m getting some tonight   
**wonFail** : ((((and by some i mean sungjin’s dick))))

[11:18]  
 **jaethelame** : WE GET THAT 

**nursedowoonie** : THATS WHY ITS SO GROSS

**jaethelame** : seriously just the thought of wonpil doing anything remotely sexual is just   
**jaethelame** : ugh i cant even find the words to describe how disgusting it is

**Park Sungjin** : I don’t see the problem with it.   
**Park Sungjin** : Wonpil-ah, I’ll come by later tonight ;)

**jaethelame** : stop stop omg   
**jaethelame** : new rule there’s no sex talk in this chat 

**wonFail** : dont be such a prude hyung  
 **wonFail** : and ill be ready babe ;)

[11:19]  
 **jaethelame** : im not a prude

**Park Sungjin** : You kind of are, though.

**jaethelame** : i get now why you 2 get along so well  
 **jaethelame** : you both enjoy making innocents (aka me) suffer 

[11:20]  
 **wonFail** : HAHA dont lie hyung when have u ever been innocent?? of like?? anything??

**jaethelame** : um remember that time someone ‘accidentally’ bleached your pink monstrosity and you blamed me?   
**jaethelame** : without proof may i add   
**jaethelame** : yeah well i was innocent then i didnt deserve the scar that you gave me   
**jaethelame** : also ill have you know that i went out to a club yesterday night  
 **jaethelame** : so there

[11:19]  
 **wonFail** : my pink monstrosity?’ you mean MY BELOVED SWEATER   
**wonFail** : and it was just a scratch shut up you big lanky crybaby

**nursedowoonie** : you drove a fork through his toe 

**Park Sungjin** : You what?!

**wonFail** : *scratched   
**wonFail** : i scratched his toe with a fork

**Park Sungjin** : I think I’m better off not knowing to be honest. 

**wonFail** : dont worry i like you lots hyung i wouldn't hurt you   
**wonFail** : much  
 **wonFail** : ALSO WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘accidentally’  
 **wonFail** : whys that in quotes yall told me it was a laundry accident 

**nursedowoonie** : uh

**wonFail** : it was wasnt it yoon dowoon  
 **wonFail** : WASNT IT 

**nursedowoonie** : wait jae hyung you went out last night? is that why you don’t remember what happened?

[11:19]  
 **wonFail** : will you stop changing the topic brat   
**wonFail** : spill who tf murdered my beloved sweater 

**Park Sungjin** : What’s this all about? What sweater, Wonpil-ah?

**jaethelame** : just be grateful you weren’t here to see that hot mess   
**jaethelame** : if he still had it i bet he would have worn it to your first date lmao   
**jaethelame** : and there wouldn’t have been a second one after that 

[11:20]  
 **wonFail** : you bet i wouldve   
**wonFail** : that sweater was couture 

**nursedowoonie** : hyung lol didn’t you pick it up from a thrift shop freshman year?

**wonFail** : SHUT UP   
**wonFail** : you wear that black and yellow stripped shirt three times a week anyways what do you know about fashion 

**nursedowoonie** : whats wrong with my shirt??? it’s comfy and it has a super cool zipper   
**nursedowoonie** : what more can you ask of a shirt

**wonFail** : do you want light up sneakers to finish the look?

**jaethelame** : cant believe im actually typing this but i agree with wonpil on this one  
 **jaethelame** : it makes you look like a bizarrely buff bee

[11:21]  
 **wonFail** : EXACTLY   
**wonFail** : (also dont think im not screenshotting that text jae hyung im not letting you forget you said i was right HA)   
**wonFail** : anyways back to the important matters   
**wonFail** : who murdered my sweater 

**jaethelame** : it was coronel dowoon with the bleach in the laundry room 

**nursedowoonie** : HYUNG 

**wonFail** : DOWOON AH 

[11:22]  
 **nursedowoonie** : it was a bet  
 **nursedowoonie** : jae hyung made me do it for a bet 

**jaethelame** : why do you all always turn on me   
**jaethelame** : is there no loyalty between friends

**wonFail** : not when it comes to you asshole  
 **wonFail** : this proves you are as far away from innocent as you can be 

**Park Sungjin** : Off-topic but the quiz just ended by the way.   
**Park Sungjin** : Brian should be able to answer now. 

**jaethelame** : but bri is still mia?? He’s still not answering my txts   
**jaethelame** : plz i need answers

[11:23]  
 **jaethelame** : im seriously freaking out ok  
 **jaethelame** : i dont remember what happened last night  
 **jaethelame** : like   
**jaethelame** : at all 

**Park Sungjin** : How much did you have to drink?

**wonFail** : hyungs such a lightweight i bet he had like   
**wonFail** : 2 beers

**jaethelame** : excuse you   
**jaethelame** : i had 3

**nursedowoonie** : LOL even i can take more than that 

[11:20]  
 **Park Sungjin** : Are you even allowed to drink?

**nursedowoonie** : im not a kid cmon we’ve been over this already

_**jaethelame** changed **nursedowoonie** ’s name to **barelylegal**_

**barelylegal** : smh

[11:21]  
 **daddykang** : I have like 100 notifs from this chat what the hell is going on

**jaethelame** : FINALLY god where have you been???

**daddykang** : class   
**daddykang** : as you should have been too btw 

**jaethelame** : fuck class

**barelylegal** : YEAH

**jaethelame** : not you brat you don’t get to say that you’re a freshmen you just suffer   
**jaethelame** : i however have a headache so horrible i can barely stand the light from my phone 

**daddykang** : I can imagine  
 **daddykang** : you could barely walk last night ;) 

**jaethelame** : what 

**wonFail** : omfg   
**wonFail** : ?¿?¿OMFG DOES THAT MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS?¿?¿

[11:22]  
 **barelylegal** : what  
 **barelylegal** : what does it mean what happened last night 

**wonFail** : JAE AND BRIAN HOOKED UP   
**wonFail** : i think   
**wonFail** : still  
 **wonFail** : MY OTP 

**barelylegal** : oh   
**barelylegal** : _oh_

**jaethelame** : no way   
**jaethelame** : brians just messing around   
**jaethelame** : i would remember if we had   
**jaethelame** : right?

**Park Sungjin** : Right.

[11:23]  
 **wonFail** : UH babe whose side are you on??  
 **wonFail** : remember who youre coming with tonight

**barelylegal** : don’t you mean who’s house he’s coming tonight??

**wonFail** : i meant to mean what i meant dowoonah get with the program

**Park Sungjin** : Fuck sorry.  
 **Park Sungjin** : *Not right.

**jaethelame** : _whipped_

**wonFail** : beside jae hyung you said it yourself   
**wonFail** : you dont remember last night at all   
**wonFail** : who knows what happened 

**daddykang** : oh but I do   
**daddykang** : ;) 

**jaethelame** : ffs stop it with the goddamn winky faces   
**jaethelame** : we did NOT do the thing 

[11:24]  
 **daddykang** : the thing omg  
 **daddykang** : just say sex hyung

**barelylegal** : :O 

**wonFail** : what happened to the no sex talk rule bs   
**wonFail** : i cant believe you broke your own rule so fast   
**wonFail** : actually scratch that i can 

**Park Sungjin** : There are children present here please censor yourselves.

**barelylegal** : i am NOT A CHILD   
**barelylegal** : i know how sex works ok :(  
 **barelylegal** : i’ve watched informative videos before

**wonFail** : we do not call porn ‘informative sex videos’ dowoonah

**jaethelame** : you know what   
**jaethelame** : fuck this idc 

**wonFail** : wait hyung 

[11:27]  
 **wonFail** : jae hyung 

[11:28]  
 **wonFail** : fuck you better fix this brian hyung   
**wonFail** : asap

* * *

[11:30]  
hyung  
jae   
jae cmon  


[11:33]  
what do you want

[11:33]  
to tell you the truth   
I’m sorry about earlier   
I was just joking  


[11:34]  
joking   
so you mean we didnt uh

[11:34]  
no we didn’t   
do the thing I mean you called me from the party and asked me to come pick you up  
so I did and I brought you to my place bc it was closer than your dorm  
you threw up on the way there tho so I gave one of my shirts to sleep in but bc I had a test early in the morning I had to leave before you woke up  
now that I say this I get why you thought we hooked up tho  
oops  


[11:35]  
OOPS?  
U FUCKING ASSHOLE   
WHAT WAS WITH ALL THE WINKY FACES THEN

[11:35]  
you’re cute when you’re flustered   
sorry tho   
let me make it up to you?  


[11:36]  
you better

[11:36]  
coffee then?  
I know you have afternoon classes so 7:30?   
I’ll come pick you up  


[11:37]  
okay   
it’s a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to be better with updates from now on but i do wanna write other fics so, yeah. feel free to hmu on [tumblr](https://jahehyung.tumblr.com/) if you want! and as always comments/kudos are v v precious <3

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Come scream with me about day6 on [tumblr](https://jahehyung.tumblr.com/) and send me ideas for the chat names cause honestly I kinda hate these. Also, for those of you who have read my other day6 fic, first thank you so, _so_ much for all the love you have shown me and my writing. I'm still blown away by such a positive response. You guys are the best ily all so much  <3\. Also, I'm almost done with the sequel already, so please expect it soon!
> 
> I should be updating this mess pretty regularly too, cause it's insanely fun to write (hopefully half as fun to read too). 
> 
> On that note, tag yourself I'm dowoon


End file.
